Technical Field
A selection setting system and microserver, and particularly to a peripheral component interface-express (PCI-E) setting system and microserver.
Related Art
A peripheral component interface-express (PCI-E) has its transmission control, which is arranged by using a PCI-E standard control chip, generally using strapping signals. However, in real implementation, since the PCI-E standard control chip may only set one PCI-E standard port as the upstream PCI-E standard port at a single time without the capability of simultaneously arranging multiple upstream PCI-E standard port. Further, since the upstream PCI-E standard port may not be connected simultaneously, it is impossible to enable or disable the upstream PCI-E standard port.
When it is desired to simultaneously enable or disable the arrangement of the upstream PCI-E standard port, a multiple of PCI-E standard control chips are required to achieve in the arrangement of the PCI-E standard port. However, this may increase the manufacturing cost, there is thus a need to have an improvement on this issue.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has long been the issue where a single PCI-E standard control chip may not simultaneously arrange the upstream PCI-E standard port. Therefore, there is quite a need to set forth an improved technical means to settle down this problem.